Party! Party!
by lovecastle89
Summary: On Lance's 30th birthday, the gang throws him a little party to celebrate. It's not whether things get out of hand, but how far they do. (Set a few years after Black)


PARTY! PARTY!

Please read, review and let me know if I should continue on with the story. Also, this contains profanity, sexual situations and alcohol intoxication, so read at your own discretion.

_There was finally a period of peace on Arus and the entire Voltron force had to adjust to no Drule attacks, no robeasts to fight and no Wade to mess with them. With Voltron not in commission as much, the force took up some opportunities. Keith and Allura got married as king and queen of Arus. They have had babies on their minds recently. Lance __still considers himself first and foremost Red's pilot, then head flight instructor at the Arusian Flight Academy. Hunk took up culinary skills and is a pastry chef along with still being a mechanic. Pidge still continues to run the control room and make music. Larmina, Daniel and Vince are all adults, just barely, but they continue to drive the others crazy. Daniel nearly killed everyone and almost died from the Haggerium infection, but it's now in remission._

"So, how old are you today Lance?" Hunk asked at breakfast as he plopped sugar in his coffee and stuffed an enormous bite of fried egg sandwich in his mouth.

"Thirty. What's the big deal?" the Red lion pilot asked while he delved his fork into his plate of eggs.

"Wait till tonight Lance. It's gonna be a riot!" Pidge exclaimed smiling wide.

"I said I didn't want a huge party just you guys, some pizza, broads and booze"

"Ha!" Keith laughed as he got into the conversation. Although he was King of Arus and married to Allura, he stayed close with his best friends as they all lived in the castle. "Typical Lance wants to get all crazy and wild, bar hop, chase naked girls, hook up, oh and hangovers?

"No. I can turn it down a notch. I'm getting older and who said anything about chasing naked girls?" Lance responded in a chuckle as he pushed his plate aside.

"Maybe you're finally growing up." Keith offered pouring himself a second cup of chai tea.

"I do want more excitement than your thirtieth birthday Keith. What'd we do sit around like a bunch of old men playing cards and then YOU went to bed by 10!"

"My partying days are over, I'm afraid. I've got an entire planet to rule."

"Seriously Keith? Pardon me, Your majesty. When did you ever have 'partying days?' It won't kill you or this planet to have a little fun and stay up late once in awhile." Lance shook his head and then looked over at Hunk and Pidge. "I've been trying to convince him to let loose for fifteen years! I should just give up"!

They all laughed.

Then Pidge spoke. "Well, a pizza party is always fun."

"Of course a really big cake with a hot chick that jumps out of it is even better!" Lance smiled as he nodded his head.

"Now that's my Lance," Hunk exclaimed grinning and clapping Lance on the back.

Lance and the others spent the day enjoying picnic with Keith and Allura by Lake Arus. Hunk and Vince took orphan kids in a nearby village for lion rides. It was a hot humid day, so taking a swim in Lake Arus did wonders for everyone. Lance also worked out for two hours in the gym. He was ready for a shower and a nap when he passed by the large castle kitchen. He caught a whiff of something deliciously sweet. "Ooh! What's baking?" he called into the kitchen as he stuck his head into the door.

"Your cake!" was the loud response. The dishwasher was running making it difficult to hear. Hunk was standing next to an oven. He looked quite the pastry chef dressed in a white chef's uniform complete with the tall white hat on his head. He was beaming. "You're gonna love it Lance," he added.

"Damn, I can't wait!" Lance exclaimed. He headed to his room and showered. The bed looked tempting and although it was rare for him to nap, he felt he deserved one. Just a while later he awoke feeling refreshed and proceeded to get dressed. He pushed aside his six leather jackets hanging in the closet. It was too warm to wear one with his jeans. He settled on just a t-shirt that Daniel and Vince designed for him. It was red with several white stars and in black the words "Red Forever." He headed down the hall towards the control room.

"Lance!" He whipped around to see who yelled his name. Larmina was hurrying to catch up to him. She was in her flight suit. Her long red hair was flying behind her. She caught up to him breathing heavily. "Missed you at breakfast. I was getting a tutoring lesson on diplomacy for Arusian and Earth customs." She rolled her eyes. "I missed the picnic too," she said giving a playful pout. "I had my bellydancing lesson then."

"Bellydancing?" "Really?! You've taken that up?" Lance asked incredulously, his hazel eyes wide with surprise. He'd always known her to be tough and a tomboyish, but at eighteen she was changing.

"Yeah. It's fun and great for working my hips and abs," she proudly stated, her blue eyes sparkling as she swayed her hips. "I want to wish you Happy Birthday and I have a present for you." She looked down fluttering her long eyelashes. "I'll give it to you later," she said coyly. She embraced him. He found it odd that she was lingering in the hug, but then she released and started to leave. "See you at the party!" she called out and she turned and skipped off towards her room.

Lance made his way to the control room. Pidge and Coran were there. They were checking out what they thought were attack ships turned out to be a meteor shower. "Hey Lance!" Pidge called out smiling with glee. "Festivities are underway. The pizza is baking and Hunk is putting the final touches on your cake." Coran turned to Lance and spoke cheerfully. "Happy Birthday Lance," he said as he shook Lance's hand. " I have something for you as he moved to his right and picked up a black velvet drawstring bag. He handed it to Lance as he muttered, " Some of the finest." Lance opened the bag eagerly and pulled out a green glass bottle. It was an Irish whiskey and the label read Tullamore Dew.

"Wow," Lance exclaimed.

"Do you like it?" Coran asked as scratched at his well-trimmed mustache.

"I've never tried it, but I'm sure I will." Lance answered as he surveyed the bottle.

"It's from Earth," Coran said matter of factly.

" Thank you Coran. I really appreciate it. I can't wait to try it."

"You're welcome. You only turn thirty once. I'll be here for a while checking on the skies. I'll stop by later at the party for a piece of cake."

They chatted for a little while longer reminiscing about when the Voltron force first came to Arus before being interrupted.

"Come on Lance! It's party time!" Hunk yelled while peering out of one of the big ballroom doors.

Lance waved to Coran then made a dash to the ballroom. Beyond the door was loud music and Lance noticed red balloons floating towards the ceiling and streamers everywhere. One of the chefs that Hunk had been working with in the kitchen had set out four large pizzas. There was a pepperoni one, a supreme, sausage and beef with exotic Arusian spices scattered on top. The smell was intoxicating. Lance's stomach began to growl. There was also glitter scattered about tables and shimmering in the light of Pidge's music display. He had Stereolactic blasting from the amps and was sipping a glass of white wine while Hunk was playing air guitar.

Allura and Keith had arrived. Keith was in rare form. He wore jeans and a t-shirt instead of his red and black royal outfit. His black hair was slicked back. Allura looked ravishing. She was dressed in a mint green long-sleeve dress that clung to her and came down to her mid thighs. Her honey blonde hair flowed to her mid back. She wore silver hoop earrings and sparkling stiletto heels. Lance grabbed a beer as Keith poured Merlot wine for Allura and himself.

"Welcome to the Dirty Thirties Lance," Keith said as he clanked his glass of wine against Lance's beer bottle.

"Thanks. This is gonna be some party!" Lance responded with glee as he looked around and bit into a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Allura giggled softly and she gave Lance a hug. He was admiring her well-toned legs and was just about to compliment her on them when suddenly someone or some people slam into the back of him. He turned around to see Daniel, Vince and Larmina laughing. Daniel and Vince were in t-shirts matching their lions and wore jeans. Larmina wore a low-cut metallic blue shirt baring her cleavage, tight jeans and high heels.

"The Triple Threat? Crashing my party?" Lance exclaimed.

"We're here for the pizza and the music..." Larmina started to say.

"And the beer!" Daniel interrupted. Just then Keith came over and spoke sternly to Daniel.

"You three are barely legal, but not old enough to drink. Twenty-one on Arus is the drinking age as of last year's law."

"Aw! Come on. I gotta have some kind of pardon for being Black's pilot." Daniel whined.

"No Daniel." Keith said firmly. "And alcohol could bring your Haggerium infection out of remission."

"Rats!" Daniel scoffed. He then quickly grabbed two cans of Arusian ale and ran off.

"Come back here Daniel!" Keith shouted as he tore after him. Daniel was much too quick and used his Voltcom to activate his claws. Keith gave up.

" Oh. Let him go. " Allura spoke up as she waved her hand and took a modest sip of her wine. "Besides we should let Lance open his presents from us. Then I want pizza and a dance with my beloved husband," she said as wrapped her arms around Keith's neck giving him a loving smooch and grinded her hips against his. Keith smiled and then motioned for Pidge to stop the music.

"It's time for Lance to open his gifts!" Pidge announced in his microphone after he turned off the music. Everyone clapped and cheered as they gathered around Lance at one of the big ballroom tables. Keith poured more wine for Allura and himself and gave Lance another bottle of beer.

" So Lance, Keith and I got you something," she said with a mischievous smile on her face. She pushed a large box wrapped in gold paper and with a red bow tied around it towards Lance.

"I have a bad feeling about this, " Lance said jokingly while pretending to be worried.

He then lifted off the top of the box. Curiosity was all over his face as everyone watched him pull out something that looked plastic and inflatable. Lance wasn't sure quite what it was until he got a look at what seemed to be red lips and eyes..

"Oh! Oh! he cracked up as he pulled it completely out of the box. "You got me a blow-up doll! A fucking blow-up doll!" He was laughing, but it was the others that were laughing hysterically. Daniel and Vince were doubled over, Hunk roared, Larmina fell to the floor giggling, and Pidge spit out his wine as he too was overcome by the hilarious sight.

"There's more Lance," Allura said in a sing-song voice.

He shot her a questioning glance then dug back in the box.

"Is this what I think it is?!" He yelled incredulously. "A buttplug!" "What am I supposed to do with this?" he gasped.

"Uh, stick it in your butt?" Hunk replied with innocent questioning. That got the ballroom filled with more loud laughter. Allura leaned in close to Lance's ear.

"Paybacks are a bitch," she whispered to him with a devilish grin.

"What?! What did I ever do to you?" he asked in a pleading voice.

"That vibrator you got me for my last birthday!" She had a smirk on her face.

"Oh come on! What's wrong with a vibrator? Every woman wants one! Am I right guys?" Lance looked around at his friends trying to get them to agree.

"Hell yes!" Hunk, Pidge, Daniel and Vince shouted in unison.

"I was just trying to help you guys's sex life," Lance admitted in an innocent tone, but with a wicked smile. Allura began to laugh loudly. Lance did too. He knew that it wasn't that Allura couldn't handle her alcohol, it was that first drink that always got to her. Keith was looking down seemingly embarrassed during this time. He finally shook his head and laughed. He took a big gulp of his wine and turned towards Lance.

"Okay. Here's your real gift." Keith said grinning. He pulled out of his jeans pocket a small black velvet box. He handed it to Lance who opened it slowly. He had to catch his breath.

"Oh wow! Keith! Allura! It's incredible! I love it!"

It was a gold ring with a lion's head. The eyes were clear diamonds with ten red rubies surrounding the head. He placed it on his right ring finger as the others admired with open mouths.

"Ten years is a long time to pilot a lion. You've earned it." Keith responded.

"I don't know what to say man," Lance choked as he pulled Keith into an embrace, "I could kiss you right now." The others cracked up.

"Don't you dare," Keith warned half-jokingly pulling away and putting his hands up.

"That's fine. I'd rather kiss this beautiful creature," Lance said as he grabbed Allura by the waist, picked her up and swung her around before planting a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek. She blushed, but squeezed him back.

"Thank you. Thank you. You guys are the best," he said over and over. He opened a few more gifts. Hunk, Pidge and the three former cadets gave him t-shirts and some vintage Playboy magazines. Pidge fixed himself a cocktail of Belvedere vodka, Arusian soda and juice. As he sipped away, he put on a slow, romantic tune. Keith led Allura by the hand and danced gracefully with her. Lance slow danced with Larmina, but neither he nor she could stop laughing at the sight of Vince and Daniel taking turns dancing with, groping and pretending to make out with Lance's blowup doll.

" Hey little buddy!" Hunk called out to Pidge. "Put something a little peppier on!" He held his bottle of beer and bumped hips with Larmina before rushing out of the ballroom.

Pidge fulfilled his request and Allura and Larmina moved their hips to the beat, _ "Sugar_, _ah honey honey, you are my candygirl and you got me wanting you!" _ By this time Daniel and Vince were twirling around the blowup doll by the arms. It was a sight to see!

"Pidge! What the fuck is this?!" Lance hollered. He had a good buzz going, but he wasn't too thrilled with Pidge's music choices.

"Twentieth century Earth classic. I thought you'd like it," Pidge responded holding his hands out as he downed the rest of his drink.

"Okay, DJ Prong!" _Play some real music. _Lance thought to himself.

Then suddenly the music stopped again. Larmina grumbled her annoyance until she caught sight of Hunk.

"Cake! Cake! " he hollered. He trudged through pushing a cart and on top was the most sightly cake anyone had ever seen. It was a chest. A human chest. A female's to be exact consisting of two breasts covered in pinkish peach-colored frosting with two handcrafted nipples and areolas made of fondant and coated with sugar.

"Happy Birthday Lance! What do you think? You like?!" Hunk asked with glee in his wide eyes as he pointed to the cake.

"I love it! It's perfect!" Lance shouted half-laughing.

"Now that is some cake," Keith said. He shook his and laughed and so did Allura.

"It's so Lance!" Allura called out as she clapped her hands and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yay! Titties and beer!" Daniel roared as he leaped way high then accidentally stomping on the blow-up doll as his inflated with a loud ffffllllaat! Everyone turned to him at his obnoxious stunt, but giggled.

"Daniel, you're cut off," Keith warned.

"Okay. We gotta sing Happy Birthday to Lance everyone." Hunk stated.

"I vote Pidge to sing. After all he's DJ Prong," Larmina suggested eagerly.

Pidge sang his best rendition of Happy Birthday and then raised his glass. Lance blew out the candles on his booby cake. Keith seemed to pull a bottle of Arusian whiskey out of nowhere. He poured eight shots.

"I propose a toast to Lance on his turning dirty thirty." They all raised their shot glasses except for Allura.

"You know I can't shoot whiskey Sweetie," she said scrunching up her delicate features.

"I'll take it!" Larmina said as she leaned forward, snatched the shot glass from Keith's hand and in one gulp it was gone. "Woo Hoo! Yeah Baby!" she yelled. Keith and Allura looked at each other in astonishment. Then Hunk was about to cut the cake and suddenly Vince ran up and grabbed a nipple off the cake!

"Hey!" Hunk hollered. "You can't take that! Come back here with my nipple!"

Hunk tore after Vince like a huge caveman. Vince was laughing, but he suddenly lost his footing and fell forward. His arms were outstretched and he landed on his belly as the sugar nipple rolled across the floor landing at Hunk's feet.

"Three second rule!" Hunk called out as he picked up the nipple and placed it back on its rightful place on the cake onto the areola. He used the pictogram to capture photos of the cake and with Lance next to it including one of him next to it with his tongue licking a breast.

"You're such a perv!" Larmina gushed. She somehow got a hold of another shot of whiskey and gulped it down.

"I feel bad cutting into it" Hunk said looking down at the cake.

"Come on. We want cake!" Vince whined.

"Yeah. Coming from the brat who tried to run off with a nipple," Hunk said as he shook his head and then cut several pieces of cake and set them on plates. Lance ate most of the left breast and the right breast was cut and set aside. Allura took a large piece of the chest and shared it with Keith who then complained it was too sweet, but everyone else praised Hunk's confectionary skills especially since the cake was comprised of red velvet and cream cheese frosting. As everyone forked into their slices of cake, Pidge cranked the music and poured himself another cocktail. Lance savored the cake, but thought it was a bit of a buzzkill. He did, however make sure there was a piece left for Coran. Suddenly the music stopped and Larmina grumbled profanity as she, Daniel and Vince were rocking out to the a Stereolactic tune. Suddenly, a glamorous-looking brunette entered the ballroom. She wore a black robe and four-inch black stiletto heels. Her face was heavily made up with her eyes doused in shimmering eyeshadow and lips in bright red while her hair flowed in waves down her back. Behind her strode a big six foot beefy guy in a black three piece suit, blonde mullet, goatee and a thick mustache. What was most noticeable was his physique. His chest was puffed out and his arms were enlarged as though he spent every waking hour at the gym or ingested enhancing drugs.

"Hey all! Where's the birthday boy? Does he need some help celebrating? Has he been naughty?" the brunette spoke as she donned her robe. She wore only a black lace thong and nipple tassles. Mouths were wide opened in the ballroom

"Why even bother wearing anything?" Allura asked as she turned to Larmina who was just as surprised. They both shook their heads in shock. The brunette headed towards Lance after Vince and Daniel pointed him out as the birthday boy. She then forced him to sit down and straddled him feeling him up and shoving her artificially enhanced boobs into his face.

"All right yeah!" they all shouted except for Keith. He turned to Allura whispering sheepishly, "I had nothing to do with this. This has to be Hunk's doing." Allura's face was a mix of disgust, but also intrigue.

"Look how she's all over him and he hasn't laid a finger on her," she said curiously.

That's because he's not allowed to. See with female strippers, they can touch the client, but if he makes a move on her, that big burly hulk is gonna step in," Keith replied matter of factly.

"And you know this how?" Allura asked raising her eyebrows.

"I told you I've been to some strip clubs while I was a fugitive," he stated as though she should remember.

Allura smiled and took his hand, "Let's head to bed, shall we? I can give you my own striptease and we can work on making a little Keith or Allura"

"I think that's a great idea," he responded huskily, "I just wish Daniel, Vince and Larmina would get out of here. They've all been drinking."

"I know," Allura said as she looked over towards Lance was. She was hoping she could say goodnight to him, but he was much too preoccupied with the stripper. She also saw Larmina nearby who was staring at the stripper with a death glare and her cheeks pink with jealousy. Allura though perhaps it was because Daniel was nearby seemingly to enjoy the show. Just then she heard a loud groan from behind. Allura turned and spotted Coran. He clutched his chest as in shock. He was staring directly at the sight of Lance getting a lap dance from the stripper.

"What on Arus!" Coran exclaimed. "I just came for a piece of cake and this, this, is that what I think it is? Oh dear!" He began to turn ghastly white as Keith quickly grabbed a plate with a piece of cake on it. Keith, however failed to realize the piece he handed rapidly to Coran was the right breast of the cake. Coran thank Keith and looked down at his piece of cake.

"Pink? For Lance? And that's an odd-looking flower,"he stated as he proceeded to walk back to his room and eat his cake with a cup of tea.

"What's your name?" Lance asked the stripper as she covered his body and continued to arouse him. He already had a major hard-on and hoped no one noticed.

"Bambie," she whispered in a sultry voice next to his ear. "If you like, I would love to give you a blow job that will blow your mind, only for you Birthday Boy." Lance was thinking he'd love to take her up on that luscious offer, but he just had a bad feeling about how things would end.

Vince and Daniel continued on their relentlessness. They both grabbed at the stripper as her bodyguard scolded them, "Don't you dare!" Daniel made a face and put his arms around her. That only aggravated the huge blonde Herculan who yelled at him to stop.

"Make me!" Daniel spat, "You're nothing, but a douche with an ugly haircut!"

Larmina only goaded the stripper.

"Hey bitch! I'm better than you! I'm a belly dancer!" She stated.

"That's nice. I used to be a go go dancer on Dradin," the stripper responded trying not to aggravate an already crazed Larmina. Hunk grabbed Larmina who struggled as he wrapped his arounds around her, but he wouldn't let her go. "Easy Killer, " Hunk said firmly in her ear.

"Okay! That's it! We've had enough of you shits! We're outta here!"the bodyguard shouted as he pulled Bambie quickly off of one very shocked and disappointed Lance.

Hunk grabbed Daniel and Vince off by their collars and dragged them all the way kicking and screaming back to their room. Hunk thought he saw a flash of purple in Daniel's eyes, but he couldn't be sure and headed back to the ballroom. Pidge had poured himself another glass of wine and Hunk grabbed another beer. Pidge had another twentieth century tune on and he, Lance and Hunk jammed on.

_"Ah, won't you take me out tonight? Ah down beside that red firelight, Are you gonna let it all hang out, fat bottom girls you make the rocking world go round,"_

"I gotta go!" Pidge suddenly said out loud. Lance and Hunk watched as he rushed to the closest bathroom in the ballroom.

"What's up with him?" Lance asked.

"Let's find out," Hunk replied as they both headed to the restroom. "Little buddy, you okay?" Hunk called from beyond the door.

"Brrrla!" was all he and Lance heard. Lance then keyed in an override lock code for the door and there they found Pidge lying curled up beside the toilet.

"Mmmmwah!" was all Pidge called out.

"You okay? Lance asked obvious concern in his voice and on his face.

"We Baltans cant drink alcohol," Pidge whispered miserably as he turned his head and groaned. A puddle of vomit lay splattered about the toilet. Poor Pidge had missed the toilet. There were chunks of cake and pizza scattered around and Hunk and Lance had to step carefully to avoid stepping in it.

"More like you can't mix drinks. Most Earthlings can't do that without having this happen," Hunk responded as he reached down and patted Pidge's head. He helped him up and carried him in his arms.

"Here's his glasses," Lance stated as he reached down near the back of the toilet. "Eew! I think they got vomit on them," He nearly dropped them in disgust, but then carefully rinsed and dried the glasses off and placed them on Pidge's face. It wasn't clear if Pidge was even aware of his glasses being put back on his face. He was so out of it and he soon passed out letting his right arm dangle down as Hunk carried him to his room.

"Make sure you lay him on his side Hunk, in case he throws up again," Lance cautioned.

"Sure thing," Hunk responded.

"Oh Hunk, Thanks Man for everything, your hard work, the pizza, the cake, you out did yourself buddy!"

"You're welcome, that's what a birthday is all about. Damn good times!" Hunk then fist-pumped Lance before heading down with Pidge to his room.

"Good night!" they called out to each other then Lance turned to his own room. It was only midnight, but he felt it was time for bed. He had brought all his gifts with except for the blow-up doll which deflated somewhere on the ballroom floor and the buttplug? That went missing, but he had his ring, his tshirts, his Playboy mags and of course his whiskey from Coran. He thought the whiskey would make a good night cap with magazines since the stripper, what was her name? Barbie left. Slipping out of his clothes and wearing only his boxers, he poured himself a glass of the whiskey and sipped. Lying on his bed, he saw his monitor light up. There was Manset of Dradin eager to speak with him.

"Greetings!" Manset exclaimed. "Joyous birthday greetings to you! How was your day, the party, the excitement"

"Awesome, I guess you knew they were throwing me a lively one, " Lance chuckled. "It was great considering Daniel, Vince and Larmina all underage drank, Pidge puked-he mixed I might add," Manset raised his eyebrow in curiousity and looked as though he were going to start laughing, but Lance continued on, "Hunk made me a boob birthday cake, Vince took off with one of the nipples on the cake, he and Daniel deflated my blow-up doll I got from Keith and Allura, I don't know what happened to the buttplug they gave me, but oh well and Larmina got into a fight with the stripper and almost caused havoc, but all in all it was a fucking blast!" Lance laughed and he raised his glass of whiskey and Manset tossed back his head bursting out in laughter. He then let out a sigh.

"And Barbie? The stripper? Did you enjoy her? I sent her to you!"

"Really? Yeah, I did. She was hot and offered me a blow job and I was seriously going to take her up on it, but well they left after all the commotion." Lance said, slight disappointment in his voice as he swirled his whiskey in the glass.

"The ladies of Dradin are always a hot commodity. I have had myself quite a few," Manset proclaimed. Lance almost choked on his sip of whisky trying as hard as he could to not picture Manset with a woman.

"I have a generous offer for you. A free trip to Dradin, anytime you wish, all the women you want."

"Seriously?" Lance was flabbergasted. "I guess I have a reputation to uphold," he laughed. "Thank you Manset, wow!"

"Happy Birthday my friend!" Manset said as he faded from Lance's monitor.

Lance then continued to sip his whiskey thinking to himself how smooth it was. He finished the rest of the glass and placed the empty glass on his nightstand. He then placed his hands behind his head and laid back in his bed. His eyes fluttered softly as he was starting to drift off into sleep. Then he heard his door alarm chime. He wondered who it could be at this hour. He got up from the bed and threw on a tshirt with his boxers that resembled shorts. He then opened his door and standing in the doorway was Larmina in a bathrobe. "Larmina!" he stated.

"Hey," she giggled. "I just want to apologize for my behavior at your party. I hope I didn't ruin it." she she stated as her aqua eyes looked deeply and seriously into his hazel ones.

"It's okay," he whispered and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think I'll ever drink whiskey again. It makes me angry," she snickered.

"So my bottle from Coran is safe then? Whew!" Lance joked. They both laughed.

"I want to give you your birthday present," she said. Lance smiled, but he became perplexed as he looked down at her hands and they were empty.

"Okay, so what is it?" he asked with eager curiousity. Thinking she was going to pull something out of the pocket of her bathrobe, he found himself stunned as she untied the sash on her robe and let it fall to the floor. There she stood in only black-lace panties with a tiny red bow on them.

"Me," she whispered, her eyes suddenly sultry.

"Lar...Lar...What?...What?" was all Lance could say, all he could say.


End file.
